Movement rate
The movement rate of a creature determines how fast that creature can travel. Each creature has two base movement rates—one for walking and one for running. These base rates are then modified by several factors, including (class-specific) feats, encumbrance, haste, movement-altering effects, and detect and stealth modes. Each modification is expressed as a percentage. Most modifications combined multiplicatively, but the bonuses from feats are added (after the multiplication when applicable; the percentage is still of the base speed, though). The maximum modified movement rate is 150% of base speed, with an exception for monks (level 3 or higher) who can travel at (300 + monk speed)% of base speed (this is 430% of base speed for a level 40 monk). The minimum modified movement rate, excluding outright immobility, is 12.5% of base speed. (Slower speeds are possible, though, if needed for technical reasons; players often call this "lag".) The base movement speed of a running player character is 4 meters per second (mps). Dungeon Masters can run at 11 mps, while the speeds of other creatures either depend on their appearance or are set by a module builder. The "normal" base running movement rate of monsters is 3.5 mps, while the "fast" rate is 4.5 mps. Some other rates are defined (in creaturespeed.2da), but are not as common in default creatures. By default, all base walking rates are half the corresponding base running rates. Movement rates are not affected by polymorphing but are changed (to the default for the new appearance) if a creature's appearance is changed without polymorphing (this requires using the SetCreatureAppearanceType() scripting command). As an exception, player characters move at the player character rate if their (non-polymorphed) appearance is (re-)set to one of the default playable appearances (zero through six). Running is the default mode of movement. Players can cause their characters to walk by holding down the SHIFT key while using the mouse to control movement. (This does not work when clicking an object, though, only when clicking the ground.) To force a walk while using keyboard controls, a player would need to change key settings (from the options menu) and assign a key to "drive mode forward", which can then be used to walk instead of run (running is "drive mode forward run"). Alternatively, walking can be forced by entering a state in which running is disabled. Running is disabled in the following three situations: when in detect mode (excluding characters with keen senses), when in stealth mode, or when encumbered. The effects that affect movement rate are haste (50% bonus), slow (50% penalty), movement speed increase (variable amount), and movement speed decrease (variable amount). Movement bonuses also come from the feats monk speed and barbarian fast movement. Being in both detect and stealth mode (again, excluding characters with keen senses) results in a 50% penalty to movement speed, and a heavily-encumbered character gets a 50% movement penalty. Notes *An elven PC's non-elven henchman may go into detect mode at the end of a cinematic/cut scene, and will remain in that mode until attacking an enemy or until the player instructs the henchman to cancel detect mode. category:game rules